In this study, we will evaluate the efficacy of intracellular inhibition of HIV infection with a mutant form of Rev, Rev M10. We propose to determine whether Rev M10 can improve the survival of T cells in humans. We plan to accomplish this by introducing the Rev M10 gene into the CD4+ T cells of HIV infected patients, ex vivo. These cells will then be returned to the patient, and their survival measured by PCR.